for you anything
by Jackie.parris1123
Summary: Ron has been slipping Harry and Hermione love potions, when he leaves he forgets to take them with him, Hermione finds them and now determined to save the world without him, the duo heads back to Hogwarts. once there they realize they had felt a lot more from that dance then they let on... H/HR read and review! rated M vote on my poll for this story!
1. love potions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series.

Ron had just apperated, leaving Hermione crying her eyes out. Harry couldn't help but feel that it was his entire fault. Jumping to the main issue like always and basically forcing Ron to pick one side of a forked road. Harry could only look at the tent wall and think how on earth, was he ever going to pay her back. She entered an hour later, her cheeks still held the bright red from her tears. "Ron has made me cry too often." She spoke softly, glancing at Harry. She only gave a half smile, and then set herself on the bed she claimed. Harry only watched her until the rhythmic sound of her breathing allowed him some piece of mind. He would let her sleep for a few hours, and then they would need to leave. At dawn the latest. If Ron had gone off the deep end, or gotten captured, they would have to leave.

Harry was sick of Ron. He had been for years now, the only reason he stayed for so long was Hermione. Well that and Ginny. Harry wasn't sure she would ever talk to him again though. Dumbledore's funeral had changed him greatly, and in his fear of her getting killed, broke it off before it really even started. She was furious at him, but again who wouldn't be? Hermione began to toss and turn in bed, her tears flowing again. "I swear Ron, hurt her again I will kill you." he spoke to himself before gently lying beside her to calm her down. She pulled him close, eyes still shut, but that helped her calm enough to fall back asleep. Harry didn't dare move all night.

The gray of the morning woke Harry. It was cold, and she shivered beside him. They had been so deep asleep that he didn't cover her like he normally would have. "Mione, wake up." Her eyelids flickered open and she looked at him. She looked very confused for a moment before last night replayed in her mind. She took a deep breath to calm herself from crying again. "It's ok Mione, I'm not leaving." She placed her head in his chest again. Thankful for once that Harry really was a wizard of his word. "He really is gone, isn't he?" Harry could only nod, and rubbed her lower back in soft gentile circles. She only sniffled into his chest and inhaled his scent. Cut grass and musk; He always smelt like this, much to her liking. He was talking but she wasn't listening, which was unusual for her. She just held onto him, afraid that if she let him go, he too would leave.

"Mione, I said we should get moving." She glanced at him, he still had his glasses on, which she didn't mind normally, but those famous eyes of his, she liked him better when he didn't have them on. "Right, um, I'll make us a quick breakfast then." She didn't move, or even look like she wanted too. Harry just sighed to himself and sat them up. "We'll do it together than shall we?" her small attempt smile was all the motivation he needed. In the small kitchen, Harry pulled out the canned fruit and opened it for the two of them. With Ron not being there, the food would last them longer. Neither of them ate like Ron did. The fruit wasn't much, but it gave them enough to wake up and press forward. Hermione made sure all was in her bag, while Harry scanned the area one last time. She had placed her scarf on the tree closest to where they had been. Just in case he decided to come back. But in Harry's mind, he hoped the git wouldn't.

Hermione held out her arm, which Harry took and the apperated away.

They landed on a cliff and Harry began to put up the protective wards. Hermione only cleared the fresh tears and watched. The day was going to be a long one, Harry could already tell, Voldemort was getting stronger each day, and it just seemed that shit never stopped hitting the fan. Hermione kept herself from thinking about Ron by putting up the tent, and pulling out a book to read. Harry didn't say much when he entered, only looked at her then sat on the coat and traveled into deep thought.

How was he going to tell Ginny that if he didn't die, that he wasn't sure he would even want to get back with her. Being away for a few months now the feelings grew weaker. "Harry, I found something you might want to look at." Her voice sounded angry and shocked. He walked over to her and saw the tiny pink bottles that were on Ron's cot, tucked away in his pillow. She had decided to read on the softness of his bed and felt the box that lay hidden there. Each bottle had either an HR or an H on the bottle. And by the look on Hermione's face, there were a lot more in the box. "Harry do you know what these are?" she asked very accusingly. "Hermione, I don't. I didn't even know he had those." She looked at him seeing the honesty and let out a breath. She pulled out her wand and graced one of each marked bottle. "Harry one is for you and the other for me. They are love potions Harry and I suspect that Ron had been slipping these to us each week." Harry clenched his fists. "One is so I love Ginny isn't that right?" she only nodded. "So that means the other is so you love Ron." Again she only nodded. Tears formed in her eyes. "I assume he has been slipping these to us for a while and me even longer. He was just waiting until the time was right, then he was going to sweep me off my feet. And you would marry Ginny." Harry clenched his teeth together in a blind rage. "I'll kill him!" she didn't answer but looked at the bottles. Her love for the redhead was fake. Even back then she knew she would never love him. He was too different from her. To whiny and frankly, stupid. "Hermione, I want my bottles, I'm going to break each and every single one." She glanced his way and tossed him a bottle. He caught it and stared at the small vile. It was as long as his finger, but small in circumference. It had a black "H" on the side, and the first thing he did was throw it outside the flap of the tent with a very pleasing shatter of glass that followed. "That felt amazing Hermione. Try it." She stood the tiny vile in her hand, and stood next to Harry by the flap. When she heard the glass shatter a smile lit her face. "All of them, we must break them all!" she ran in, and took the black wooden box from the cot. They each with handfuls of potion tossed them until they had none left.

That night Hermione sat listening to the radio, the locket around her neck, allowing the horrid music to fill her sorrow and take her deeper within herself. That stupid arrogant moron had tricked her for four years. Third year was when stuff started changing. When they had to leave Ron behind to save Sirius. The closeness to Harry riding Buck beak, and watching him perform the patronus charm to save not only himself but his godfather. It made her feel the beating in her heart for him. Then Ron must have caught on, and started slipping her the potions. She would get jealous of any girl by Ron, and Harry became the friend. The friend she didn't notice in that light anymore.

Harry came up to her and distracted her from her thoughts, with his hand out stretched asking her to dance with his eyes. She took his hand, and he helped her to her feet, reaching around her neck to take off the locket, and tossed it aside. He then began to move the two of them, causing her to smile for the first time since Ron left. They laughed as they danced; Harry kept her close to him and would gaze into her eyes. Hermione after the song ended, went to push him away. Realizing how hot her face was, but as she turned he pulled her back into his arms and held her. "It will get better, now that it's gone, soon our bodies will go back to normal." He whispered softly to her.

She looked up to see his eyes, and took into account how close their lips were. What was it like to kiss Harry Potter? Ginny said it was like she found out what magic was all over again. Cho had said he was sweet and passionate, but held the small hint of possessiveness that all girls wanted. The kind that made them know for a fact their man would never betray them, because to them there was no one else. Pavarti mentioned the kiss on her cheek when he picked her up for the dance, and how the butterflies in her tummy never stopped. What would it be like for her? Would it be the longing friendship gone to new levels? Would it have the sweet prince effect? Or would she feel nothing and her heart fall even more into the darkness?

"Mione?"

She opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them. His eyes were closed too, and his breath was short as if he was holding himself back. Hermione didn't want to lose Harry, but God damn it her curiosity always got her into trouble. She closed the space.

Harry pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. Harry felt amazing inside, like all his worries vanished. His lips felt numb, and he let his tongue trace her lips, to find them open for him to explore. She moaned quietly at the touch, and went to meet his tongue with her own. Her hands found their way to his messy hair and had gotten them-selves tangled. Harry's hands were respectfully on her waist, and didn't move. Hermione didn't mind it, though she was a little disappointed in it as well. When they parted for the air their lungs screamed they needed, Hermione let out a gasp. "Harry, you're glowing!" Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. "So are you." she glanced at herself and agreed with him mentally to herself, all of her skin was glowing,

"What's going on Harry?" her voice now a little freaked out. "I don't know Mione!" the glow was golden and let off a small light. Suddenly Harry grabbed his chest just above his heart, and fell to his knees. "Harry!" she fell beside him and pulled him into her. Harry had one hand on his heart, the other on his scar. "It hurts… So bad!" was all he could say before he fell unconscious. Hermione touched his face moving his hand to look at the scar. Black slime oozed out of it. "Accio bag!" Hermione's beaded bag flew to her hand and she opened it. Taking out a vile to catch the liquid in. once it finished, she closed the vile and took a part of her sleeve to his forehead. "Harry..."


	2. we're what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series.

Thanks for the reviews! I thought I had lost most of this story so I started to type it again. But then lo and behold I found it on my flash drive! Thank god for those things. Anyway here's chapter two. It's a bit longer but for good reason. I hope you like it! Chapter 3 may take me a few days but I'll have it up soon!

Harry opened his eyes to feel tear drops on his cheeks. Hermione was crying softly and muttering quietly for him to wake up. Her eyes were closed and she ran a hand slowly through his hair. "Harry wake up… please wake up now." She repeated over and over. Harry couldn't seem to form words. Hermione was crying for him… what had happened?" he moaned softly and her eyes flew open. "Harry!" she pulled him into her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever do that again! You nearly killed me!" she knew she was being over dramatic but at the moment she didn't really give a shit. "I didn't mean to Mione." Was all he said before a kiss was on his lips, it was quick, but it held a new meaning? "So, do you want to talk about what just happened?" she bit her lower lip hesitantly unsure of herself then nodded. "We kissed."

"It wasn't just a kiss Mione, something happened. We were glowing."

"I know, while you were out I tried reading anything I could before I started crying again."

"Mione, my chest and my scar hurt and…" he reached up but no longer felt the small line of raised skin that was his scar. "Mione… where's a mirror?" she looked at him a moment then pulled out a small pocket sized mirror from her back pocket. "Girls." He whispered then glanced at his forehead. His scar was gone. "Mione, my scar, it's gone!" he said happily and gave her a twirl. She laughed for a moment, and then noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Harry, can you see?"

"Of course I can. I have my glasses on."

"No Harry you don't."

For the second time he reached for his face and felt indeed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Mione… what is happening?" she only pulled him into a hug. "I don't know Harry, but we need to find out. We have to contact someone! This is huge! We need to get to Hogwarts."

"Hermione are you mental? We only have one horcrux, and it isn't even destroyed yet. "

"Harry, McGonagall, may know what happened to us."

He gave out a defeated sigh. "Ok, I'm going to go look around outside for a moment, I'll be back."

With that he left the tent flap.

Hermione sat on Harry's cot and thought for a few moments. Mostly about the kiss they shared. She ran a finger across her lips. It was magical, slightly possessive, and made her tummy feel covered in butterflies. She smiled. She didn't feel guilty about it; she actually really liked it.

_Hermione jean Potter_ she thought to herself with a young teenager's squeal. "I've gone completely mental." She spoke aloud and then fell back into his pillow, his scent filled her nose, and she smiled. Her teeth had finally started to grow out of the bucktooth; they were mostly even now. Her hair still managed to go crazy every once in a while, but thanks to tying her hair up most of the time, it began to not give her as much grief.

Harry walked in to find Hermione on his bed with a smile on her face. Instead of announcing himself like he would have normally, he came up on her and shouted "boo!" she jumped enough to actually lift her from the cot a second. "Harry! You rotten prick!" she smiled laughing. He only laughed until he saw her ease up. "Okay, that was funny, but I want to lay on my cot now." She blushed a little before removing herself from his cot. "I'll go read outside for a while."

Harry let his snitch float above him for a while. Letting his hand guide it to his lips. It made a noise, which startled him. The snitch had opened revealing a small stone. The stone was kite shaped on all its sides. "Hermione!" he spoke while getting up, he walked out to where she was sitting. "You were right, only I didn't catch the snitch with my hands; I caught it in my mouth." She took the stone from his hand. It was small maybe the size of a gold piece. "Harry, this is a stone." Her face held no intelligence to the piece at all. "Just a stone?" she shrugged. "Maybe it's the core of a snitch." He rolled his eyes and sat beside her. "I did find something as well." She pointed to the symbol on the inside of the book Dumbledore left her in his will. "I have no idea what it is."

"That's a first."

"Shut it Harry."

"I think we should go to Hogwarts. But I want to go to Godrick's Hallow after." She only nodded fearing them going to that horrible place. "We can't apperate into the wards of the school. There has to be another way in." Harry nodded and pulled out a parchment from his back pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment filled with ink and the castle came into view. "Harry is that Snape in the headmaster's office?" he nodded, remembering hearing the newscast a few weeks ago. "There are two entrances in Hogsmead. One in Honey dukes. The other, I'm not sure I think the three broomsticks but, last time I was there I didn't see any passageways in the cloak." She nodded. "Then Honey dukes it is."

They packed the bag and Harry held out his arm. Hermione taught him how, just practicing under the protection barrier. They arrived at the ally beside Honey dukes. It was quiet. Way to quiet. Harry didn't like it at all. "Hermione. We need to leave." He whispered.

The wall beside them shattered as a curse was fired. "Harry run! There!" they ran the death eaters close behind them. They ran until they vanished. The death eaters looked around for them, firing curses in random directions hoping to catch the dissolution charm. But they were unsuccessful.

Harry landed on his stomach, Hermione right on top of him with a groan. They landed in a basement of some kind. "Harry, look." They glanced up at a painting of a beautiful young girl, who looked a lot like Dumbledore. "It's his sister Harry." They walked up to the painting and she looked down at them. "You're here for the castle I'm guessing." Her voice sweet but rude. "Yes, we are. How did you know?"

"You look a lot like that lad Aberforth had in the mirror." Harry looked at Hermione then at the mirror behind her, which was missing a shard of glass. Ariana looked at both of them then turned, walking down her hallway. They glance to each other then back at the painting where a person was following her back. "Harry! Hermione!" Neville's voice rang out. "Hey Neville!" he smiled and reached out his hand, taking the two of them with him inside. "Harry, while you guys were gone, we had to use the room of requirements to stay safe. Everyone is bonkers! We can't even attend classes without getting hurt. Snape doesn't care about anyone who isn't in Slytherin." Neville went sad a moment, but brightened when the room came into sight, and everyone smiled at their arrival. "We've been waiting for you to come back."

Harry and Hermione hugged their friends, Harry hugged Ginny last. He wasn't sure how to handle it just yet. But she smiled at him then looked around. "Where's Ron?" they paled a little. "He left, he couldn't handle it anymore. I think he went back with your mum." She sighed and turned away. "Figures. You guys should've taken me with you. At least I want to fight." Harry sighed and let her talk on about how much better off they'd have been. Hermione looked at him and the loathing in his eyes. "I think we'll just take a nap, it's been a long day." Taking Harry's hand she drew a curtain around them and made two beds, though they'd sleep in one. They did it the night before and found it easier to sleep, and Harry didn't get nightmares.

Harry shifted in his sleep, he heard Voldemort's voice, and he sounded very worried. "What do you mean they're gone? How? That damn boy has no idea how to destroy them!" Wormtail cowered at his voice. "Master, I went to check on them like you said. All of the ones that they didn't have were cold to the touch and felt lifeless." A green light flashed before his eyes, and Wormtail was dead. "The fool is lying. But, Nagini is dead. He was my last. Something has happened."

Harry opened his eyes and glanced beside him. Hermione was still breathing evenly. A smile rose to his lips. Something had indeed happened, and it was looking good for him, finally the fan turned off.

He walked out of the curtain to find all the others asleep except Neville. "Hey."

He sat beside his friend. Neville looked at Harry a worried smile on his lips. "I found something." From a towel he unwrapped the sword of Griffendore. "It just was there, on my bed." Harry smiled and pulled off the locket. "Neville, I need your help. I think it may be already dead, but we need to check. I will open it, no matter what it says or do, you need to strike it ok?" Neville nodded excitedly and stood ready. "One…two…three." Harry said the word open in his parseltongue. The locket opened but nothing happened. For good measure, Neville hit it anyway. He knew the dark lord was hurting. So now was as good as any, to find his head of house. "Neville where is McGonagall?" he looked puzzled for a moment then nodded his head in the direction of a cut off area in the room that held a large black curtain around it. "She stays here at night; no one knows where she goes. She keeps us safe." Harry looked over and saw the bed was yet to be filled. "She should be here in an hour or so Harry." Harry pulled Neville into a one armed hug, then walked back into his curtained off area.

Neville just watched the others until his head of house returned. Ginny sat up in her bed watching Harry go back behind the curtain. It was charmed so no one could open it except them. She understood why. Living in fear that long, but they were here now, and she wanted to cuddle close to him, after all she loved him.

Harry returned next to Hermione. They still didn't say anything about the kiss, or what they wanted to do next. But it could wait. Voldemort was weak now. And it was time to fight back, and kill him for good.

Harry heard the door open and quickly walked out and into the arms of his head of house. "Oh Potter! I am so very glad you are alright!" she never let her emotions be seen, but at the moment her cub was safe with her, and she intended to hug him until he couldn't breathe. "Hermione's asleep, but Professor, we need to talk to you about something. Can you wait for maybe a half hour before classes start tomorrow?" she nodded once then walked off to her curtains, and whispered a goodnight to all her new and old cubs.

The next morning, she was greeted by two of her cub's faces. "It's so good to see you both." She smiled and led them inside her curtains, which was then silenced around them. "Now, what seems to be the problem? Besides you know who."

"Professor, me and Harry well, I kissed him a week or so back and when we opened our eyes, we were both glowing…"

"Glowing?"

"Yes, and Harry clutched his heart and he passed out, also his scar leaked black slime, I have it in my bead bag, his scar is gone and he can see without glasses, he is just so use to them he punched out the lenses." The Professor looked at Harry and found it to be true. "Ms. Granger, if what you say is true, I have some good news. It may not be the best time to finalize, but that can wait until you know who is dead." They looked at her with confusion. "You and Mr. Potter are soul mates!"

Hermione but her lip from smiling, then tried to hold in her laughter, but in the end lost and started laughing. "Oh the irony! Harry has to fight a win or die battle and I'm bound to him in such way that I'll die of a broken heart if he dies? This is too good, I knew our luck wouldn't last long!" she was clutching her knees trying to calm herself from making more word vomit. Her mind was all over the place and she was saying her worst fears and hopes and dreams with it all. Harry still stood stunned. Was it really possible? "Mrs. Potter, I assure you..." she was cut off by more laughing. "I'm married to him?" her head of house only nodded. Watching her normally calm student go crazy. "Is that bad?" Harry spoke softly; Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Harry tears filled her eyes. "No Harry, in fact. I am pretty sure that's why I am laughing. To have your dreams come true is quite the shock. Also now knowing its true my fear is doubled for loosing you."

Professor McGonagall watched her two cubs hug, then look to her for some more information on soul mates.

"Well, as it is only very rarely we find our soul mate, when we do the magic core is truly unbound, limitless and binds with their mate's. At least once it's finalized." Hermione looked to Harry; a large red blush on his face gave her that answer. "We will have to… you know… do that?" Professor McGonagall's face paled a little. "Yes, it isn't bad Mrs. Potter, you can say sex, and it won't kill you. But I guess you could call it anything you wanted. I don't see why saying sex is such a big deal to young adults. It's perfectly natural." Every time she said the word they blushed a little darker. "How long do we have to do this?" Harry spoke up quickly, trying to change the subject best he can. "Well, beings you both are adults now, I'd say two weeks at the most. Your cores will become unstable the longer you wait." He paled a little bit, but nodded.

"Well, after that happens, you two will have power no one else could possibly harness. With both of your cores bound and it being limitless, I would say old Tom, won't have a battle, but rather a one ended curse. The killing curse won't kill you. Most curses will bounce right off, you will still die, but you will outlive even the Flammel's. I'd say possibly eight hundred years." They looked at each other, and then Harry asked the question that almost made Hermione faint. "Will we still be able to have kids?" The Professor laughed heartily. "My boy, you're still human! Just humans that will outlive a lot of others. Well besides your heart champion. He and she will live as long as you will. For being your closest and best of friends, they too will be announced once you both finalize." She glanced at her wand and stood. "If I am any later they will suspect something. I will return by midnight." With that she left them outside her curtains. Both of the Potter's were pale now. It made the white swan look tan in comparison. "Hey Harry are you alright?" Ginny walked up placing a hand to his forehead. "You're on fire. Go sit. Hermione are you both ok? What did she say?" Hermione looked at the youngest Weasly and shook her head.  
"Fine, we won't be able to tell you for a while. Too shocked I suppose." She walked away; the feeling of jealousy filled her stomach. Ginny, if she touched Harry again, Hermione just may lose it.

Harry sat with the cool rag on his face. Ginny was talking with Hermione, and Hermione didn't look happy at all. She forced her smile when talking and kept glancing his way whenever she wouldn't get caught as if asking for help from the mad girl. Harry looked to Neville and asked quietly to go save Hermione before she snapped and froze Ginny. He did it with a slight nod of his head. Hermione thankfully joined him. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I feel fine, my head is spinning a little but that's all."

Suddenly the castle shook. They all glanced out the window the room made for them quickly, and saw a large bolt of lightning rise from where Dumbledore's grave was. "This is not good." Harry spoke only loud enough for Hermione to hear. She looked at him fear in her eyes. "It's him isn't it?" Harry nodded his head and looked at the kids who glanced at them for the next instructions. "Listen, when we started Dumbledore's Army, I taught you spells I knew you would need later in life. That time is coming. Until we are for sure attacked I need us all to teach the others what to do. Or else we will all die. You know who, has the elder wand." Some of the kids looked around slightly confused at what Hermione added to Harry's statement. "That's just a legend!" someone shouted. She looked to Harry knowing now was the time to show them. "Is it? Then what is this?" Hermione pulled out Harry's cloak, and vanished beneath it. "It's an invisibility cloak." Ginny spoke up. "Not just any cloak, its deaths cloak. Because even under charms to see such items, the cloak cannot be seen. No spell can hurt us, it just goes right through." As an example Harry shot a stinging hex at Hermione, it went through the cloak and hit the wall behind her. She then removed her head from view to show she had in fact just been there.

"So, he has the elder wand?"

"Yes."

"What about the resurrection stone?" Hermione looked at him and hit her forehead, pulling out the snitch, which held the small stone. "Harry we had it the whole time."

They looked at the space, which was slowly closed in by their fellow students. "Harry what do we do?" Harry looked around at his friends and stood up a little straighter. "We fight for our lives, our family because we have something worth fighting for. He doesn't. It's time we take action." They all grew steady smiles at the pair. Then Hermione took Harry's hand. "We all have sacrificed so much, he has taken so much. And now, Harry has two of the deathly hallows. Without he can't do much, with them. Harry will win."

They all cheered and circled closer together. They had a long way to go, but all Harry could do was pale.


	3. where there is death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series.

Also thanks again for the reviews!

I will say this for those who asked, Luna will have a role in this story. And to quote my favorite movie: "where there is death there will always be death." Will it be Snape? Dobby? I won't tell who will die in my story version yet. You will just have to read to find out. I do plan on switching deaths around. But like I said I won't tell who (: as for feeding the potions to a Hippogriff I laughed so hard my fiancé came into the room to make sure I was ok, so thanks for making me laugh! That would have been a great twist.

So carry on!

Jackie

Oh and P.S.

I can't write a sex scene to save my life so I'm having my fiancé do it for me. But no worries I'll be supervising! Could be next chapter or the chapter after… you will know in the disclaimer at the top or bottom of the chapter if it's next. You know so if you don't want to read it you can skip it kind of thing. Ok carry on now (:

Jackie

Hermione watched Harry sleep that night. His face was twisted in worry, despite sleeping right next to her. She understood why, but didn't want to confirm it. She well, they would need to make love and soon. She could already feel the tightness in her magic core. Remembering his question, Hermione blushed. She needed some air.

She walked out of the curtained area and noticed Ginny looking her way. "Hermione, why do you guys put up wards to keep us out? I understand living out there alone did damage and scared you both, but here you're okay. The room protects us from all who wish us harm." Hermione sighed and looked at the redhead. "Old habits die hard Ginny, besides, Harry does it not me." Ginny gave a simple nod. "Then will you lead me in? I think Harry just needs company." She held a tint of lust behind her gaze. She felt herself lose her temper slowly. A sudden protectiveness came over her. "Not tonight Ginny, he's already out of it, I don't want to wake him or else he won't fall back asleep." A tint of venom in her tone caused Ginny to clench her fists. 'He's my boyfriend, I think I could sleep next to him if I so wished." The Weasly temper was coming into play. "No Ginny, you aren't. I know what he told you at Dumbledore's funeral." Ginny shoved past her, growling in anger but again was blocked out. Hermione just walked past her and back into bed next to harry she went. She would have to seduce him soon. Ginny wasn't going to let him go.

Harry stirred softly, not enough that he couldn't fall back asleep. "You okay?" he slurred. "Ginny wanted to give you sleeping company, I told her no and she tried to reclaim you." was all she said, all she could really. "Shh comfy woman, sleepy time." Hermione giggled quietly then turned into his embrace. The rhythm of his breathes comforted her, though she had no intentions of sleeping just yet. Ginny was pushing it too far with her. Maybe they just needed to tell Ginny.

Hermione rose ready to go tell Ginny that she needed to back off a married man when Luna stood by the curtain smiling in that offset way that she does. "Hello Mrs. Potter." She said quietly. Hermione looked at Luna unsurprised; she always managed to figure out things that were meant to stay a secret. She figured that's why Luna said it so quietly so the others wouldn't hear of it just yet. "How did you know?" Luna smiled at her again looking off into the distance. "I've read up about soul mates, well me and my father have. You have a glow that with a trained eye could be seen quite easily. Have you managed to have sex yet? Or is that to wait until the last minute?" Hermione was speechless, trying to form words in her mouth that just didn't want to take hold. "It isn't bad Hermione, it can be pleasurable or so I've heard. You know, besides Ginny you really are the only girl I have for a friend." Luna walked off mumbling something about nargals while Hermione just stood there touched and but it seemed that she was going to need that beautiful green eyed man sooner rather than later. _Oh bugger._

-0-

Somewhere in the hills and tree's a ginger ran for his life, firing hexes and spells behind him. He could hear the growling of the snatchers behind him gaining. He couldn't concentrate to apperate, and he was losing his lead from lack of sleep and energy. _Bloody hell_.

-0-

Harry woke and yawned, feeling around for his comfy woman pillow, only to find she wasn't there. Harry grew to accept the soul bond thing quite quickly and rather liked the thought of having Hermione be the one he was bonded too. I mean she was beautiful and smart… he sighed as the list went on in his head. But then the thought that was haunting him came through, Ginny. He rose, rubbing his face with his hands then placing on his fake glasses. He was dressed still and laughed for the first time since he danced with Hermione.

He walked out to see the red faced flustered girl talking to Hermione. _Oh boy, looks like Hermione beat me to it._ Cautiously he walked up and heard what they were saying. "What do you mean he got married? When? To who of all people? When he loves me?" Hermione was trying to get in a word but Ginny kept ranting. Harry sighed and put his arms around Hermione's middle. Ginny stopped looked up at the man she loved and tears filled her eyes. "So it's true?" Harry nodded but spoke before she could walk away. "We need to talk about something serious Ginny. This all ties in with it, and hopefully it will help you understand." With all honesty and seriousness in his eyes Ginny let her head fall and nodded only once.

He took Ginny's hand and led her to a corner where two chairs stood alone. They sat and Ginny couldn't look Harry in the eyes. "Ginny I need to know if you had anything to do with it, if you didn't I will forgive you and you will still be one of my close friends, one I will fight beside for the rest of my life. However if you did… well let's just say being on talking terms wouldn't be possible."

She looked at Harry clueless and waited for him to go on. "When Ron left we found something he forgot to take with him." Still she looked confused. "He left behind potions for me and Hermione, that weren't knowingly given to us." Her eyes widened. That git was giving you love potions wasn't he?" Harry only nodded. Tears again filled her eyes but Harry could see her face fill with anger. "That asshole! No wonder you took interest in me so quickly! I knew it had to be something! It would have taken way past Hogwarts for you to really fall for me, when I didn't seem like a young sister anymore!" she clenched her fists and let the air escape through her teeth. "I will hex him till he looks like a damn blueberry!" Harry smiled happily and hugged Ginny. "I knew you didn't have anything to do with it." Ginny relaxed into his arms and touched his cheek when he pulled away. "I am so sorry Harry. I don't know how he managed or if he even did it, but I will make it up to you I swear." And that was all Harry needed to hear.

Hermione ran up two the two pale as if she'd seen death itself looking at her. She held a small wizard radio and looked at Ginny before falling to her knees. "Hermione?"

"Ron's dead."

-0-

"He's….dead?" Ginny repeated unsure what she just heard the words correct. "He was caught by snatchers, and taken to Malfoy manor. And well…" Hermione was interrupted by a small happy voice. "Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby stood behind Hermione and held a sad look on his face. "Dobby was called to Mr. Wheezy sir, in a great need, so Dobby came. He was in a dark cellar sir, with two others sir, a goblin and a tall gray hair man. So Dobby took the other's first then came back for Mr. Wheezy. But when Dobby tried to take Mr. Wheezy he was hurt by a knife the scary lady had, but Dobby still got us away sir, But Mr. Wheezy sir was cold when they got there sir."

Dobby looked down afraid that Harry may hurt him for not saving his friend; instead Harry only pulled him close. "Did Ron say anything about what we were doing?"

"Dobby doesn't know Sir, but Dobby thinks not." Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, he was sad about Ron, but didn't feel grief like he thought he would.

Harry glanced the way the other's were circled and knew Dobby had brought Ron here so they could grieve and bury him. Ginny pushed through the crowd and fell to her brother's side. Tears fell down her cheeks and she sobbed loudly. Touching her brother's hair and face. Hermione was also crying in relief and sadness. Sure the Git was always mean to her, but she cried at the loss of the good times they did have, and the fact even if he slipped her the potions, he had cared for her, which meant a lot.

The silent radio became active with the wizards and witches who died that day, and Ron did come on. Dobby must have told Molly before coming here. Ginny still cried until Dean fell to his knees beside her and held her away from Ron trying to calm the witch down.

That night was filled with silence; even Snape seemed to be in a better mood than normally and didn't give the Griffendores as bad of a time. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him as she slept. Now that the news was out, the curtain had been opened slightly, so Harry could look out and check on his friends. Ginny was sleeping next to Luna who was awake gently rubbing her friends back as she cried silently in her sleep. He made eye contact with Luna who smiled softly then returned her attention to Ginny. Neville was sitting up wiping the blade of the sword with a soft cloth, trying in vain to make it shine brighter, trying to replace the empty brightness the Weasly left behind.

Seamus and other boys were talking quietly about how Ron would annoy them with chess or get them to play exploding snaps, and how they would miss it. Professor McGonagall was busy making a coffin for the boy, who she would bury herself in the hillside of Hogwarts. In a few hours so no one else would see her. Even though he had done wrong to two of her favorite cubs, she still cared for him and mourned like the rest of her house did.

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and sighed softly. One he used to call his best friend was dead, how was he going to keep her safe? How was he going to keep all of them safe? The what if's came to mind and he let them. He didn't need to be strong right now, not when the faces of all his friends were asleep. Right now he could be Harry, the seventeen year old boy with a fate as cruel as they could come.

So what do you think? As I said, where there is death there will always be death. I didn't remember what Dobby called Bellatrix so I didn't have him give her a name, or Mr. Olivandor. I killed off Ron because honestly he is useless, well in my story anyway… just in general. So I saved Dobby instead, and he will prove to be more helpful anyhow. So now that Griphook was still saved he will be maybe different but I don't know how just yet. Next chapter will have the scene in it. It will be stared off and in italics so it can be easily bypassed for those who don't want to read it. It won't be really smutty if at all, but caring and loving. I may have a smutty chapter later but I may not. Anyway thanks for reading!

Jackie


	4. Harry you did what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series.

And I thought I'd be nice and post two chapters in one day. That's what I get when my job has me do nothing but watch a door all day. lol

Ok I lied. It'll be the next chapter, the whole chapter dedicated to the scene and declaring the heart champions…. Sorry I know I lied ): please forgive me!

I don't know what happened but my bold won't stay bold, and the lines don't show up either, so it will be cut off somehow, oh well… so I know who one of the heart champions will be but who do you think should be the other? Let me know who you want to see be the champions. I will not accept Draco as one. Stupid Git can get eaten by the damn squid.

Also how do you guys feel about Ron's death? Dobby being saved and what about Ginny? Should I keep her in the main story line or a side figure now? Let me know I love feedback on what people want to read!

Jackie

**&!$ #%#^ &*

Harry sat eating breakfast with Hermione that Dobby so helpfully gathered in the kitchen for them. Winky the other elf who helped at Hogwarts from time to time also stopped by. After Hermione found out about the magic with bonding to a human, and what would happen if they were freed Hermione quickly changed her views on instead of freeing the elves, getting better treatment for them was needed. Harry had asked Dobby if he would like to bond to him in not a slave master way but as friends, Dobby quickly accepted. And with the guidance of one of Hermione's many books, he was able to turn Dobby's scrap clothing into a uniform of which he could be proud of wearing.

It was black with blue trimming, held the Potter family crest on the sleeves and Dobby's name on the back in blue lettering. Dobby had tears in his eyes and cried on Harry's leg rambling on about how great he was, and the only catch to Dobby was he had to call him Harry, or Harry sir, which the elf agreed to.

Hermione after seeing the touching display agreed with how Harry managed the ordeal, and had asked Winky the same question, which earned the same answer. When Hermione did the same to Winky's clothing, it had changed to exactly the same uniform Harry had made, which reminded Hermione that she was a Potter now.

Hermione was reading a book on animagus forms and how to achieve the animal within, though she kept getting distracted by Harry pacing and muttering to himself. "Harry if you keep doing that you will leave a ditch in the floor." She jokingly said hoping to make Harry smile that afternoon. Harry only grumbled and kept pacing. He was deep in thought and Hermione sighed. She had been too, thinking about the finalization of the bond and when they should. She wanted romance, and have it be the night after her wedding, but now she knew that wasn't going to happen. It may be loving but she didn't think it was going to be romantic as she had hoped.

Harry was thinking the same thing in his mind. Hermione was a girl who would want the romance, the gentile touch of her lover's hands, maybe just maybe he could pull something off. "Dobby?" the sound of a pop gave Harry a smile, Dobby looked better in his uniform and smiled at Harry. "Dobby has come for Harry sir." Harry quietly waved Dobby closer so Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying. Dobby started to shake in excitement and popped away quickly. "What did you tell the poor elf? He looked like he was going to faint!" Harry only smiled. "Nothing."

&&% %%#& *#%% &&$

Dobby was a busy elf; he popped and invisibly walked next to each wizard and witch Dobby was told to go to. With a small slip of paper that when touched by the intended person would reveal the message, but if a person were to look or try and take the note it would go blank or turn into a love note from a random witch or wizard. The first wizard he gave a note too was Neville, he had been in herbology and was startled by the elf's hand on his from under the table. Neville smiled when he read the note and nodded that he understood. Dobby then went to Luna, who nodded and hugged the elf, Dobby liked that girl. His list went fairly quickly and Professor McGonagall was the last to be visited by the Elf. She thanked Dobby without showing the joy she had; finally Harry was doing something thought out and surprisingly without Hermione's knowledge. Then again, he was his father's son.

After Dobby had left, she began to make a mental note of all she had to do by this evening. That is, if Snape didn't call them all to the great hall. She rolled her eyes, how one man became so mean was beyond her, she remembered him as a sweet boy, one who chased after his best friend and held a rivalry for her when it came to James. She sighed and continued to look to the students, who tried to turn a matchstick into a needle.

*&(* ^*&%*^%!$%^*&^(#

Hermione had fallen asleep with her head in the book she had been reading. Because she was sitting up, her head was down and a soft snore escaped her lips. Harry used that moment to ask the room to help him out by making a new area just for his plans. The room quietly made a door, the door was by the window which still stayed. Harry walked into the door quietly thanking the room. Inside the room was a bit larger than the one previous. It had a few tables, with white cloth on them. Each table was round and had a vase with blue, red and yellow flowers on them. On the other side of the room, there were chairs in rows of five and three deep. An archway made out of vine and leaves was on a small platform. A wizard camera was set up and angled at the arch way.

"This is perfect thank you!" he spoke quietly. He returned to the window side when Hermione woke up and smiled at him, still having no idea what was going on. He had one last thing he needed to get, and Dobby was the only one who could get it. He was a wanted man in the wizard world, so he couldn't go to the bank, he couldn't go to any shop, but Dobby could, or could take him disguised.

"Where have you been today?" Hermione asked him walking over and while blushing, put her arms around his waist. "Here and there, you know how my mind works Mione." She sighed it was going to be so weird getting used to this, yet she liked it. "So I want to try to go into an animagus form, will you help me?" Harry looked at her and nodded. "I don't know how to but I'll support you anyway you need me too." With a smile Hermione led him back over to the window, so they had better light and she looked at the book again. "It says here I need to focus on my inner animal, like picture what I would be, the color the size everything. I had an idea, but it sounds hard." Harry looked at the page an agreed, he knew what he would be if he shifted into an animal, maybe he would try with her. Hermione closed her eyes, and Harry smiled. He loved the way her face looked when she was concentrating. Small silver hairs started to cover her face, neck and arms. _Don't stop Hermione, you're doing it!_ Harry smiled. Her ears changed next, going black with silver tips that pointed. Her hair began to recede changing into black fur. Her body began to shrink, still her eyes were closed, as if she had no idea what was going on. Harry smiled down at the animal that stood beneath him. "Hermione, you can open your eyes." She did and looked around, then looked up to see Harry smiling down at her? Wait down? She looked at herself and saw the black paws, then behind her at the black and silver tipped tail. She did it! She had turned into a black and silver cross fox*. Shy, clever, it made sense.

Harry looked at the book. "it says to change back you just need to picture yourself. The clothing however will take time to learn how to change back with your clothes on." Harry was turning a bit red reading the last part. She'd come back naked the first time. Quickly, he walked over and took a blanket throwing it over her. "Go ahead." It took a lot longer for Hermione to change back, but she was thankful Harry had placed the blanket over her, for she was able to change back into her clothes while being covered from view. "Now all I have to do is register myself, and I'll be good to go."

"Why?"

"Because Harry it's illegal to not tell."

"Then tell after the war, if they know you can change into an animal it won't be of use to you." Harry had a point. If the enemy had no knowledge of her form she could escape if she needed too. "Why don't you try Harry? This could come in handy too you know?" Harry was about to answer when the rest of their friends started shuffling in. "tomorrow maybe?" Harry nodded. When their friends started smiling at Hermione, Harry made the silent don't tell her with the waving his hand in front of his throat. Hermione looked at Harry who looked off and left to talk to Neville.

"Something fishy is going on around here."

(*&(*&(&)*)&^%$# $%^&*(

Professor McGonagall was happily in her curtained off area, turning uniforms into dress robes. And making a beautiful dress that she hoped would cause everyone to stare. She had help from a very willing Winky, who had started to design a cake while making sure Hermione was still clueless.

Dobby was once again summoned to Harry when Hermione was talking to Luna and Ginny, whom had been told not to tell her but keep her busy, with homework or books, anything to keep her mind elsewhere. Dobby was excited and knew he had to stay invisible when outside the wizard world, so with a second glance to make sure Hermione wasn't looking, they apperated.

Harry and Dobby landed in the alley just beside the leaky cauldron. Nodding at Harry he vanished, but Harry could feel him walk beside him. "Dobby, where is the store?" Harry whispered. "Dobby thinks it's down the street sir." Harry nodded and turned left out of the alley, the street was full of people who didn't care that he was there. Which made Harry smile, he loved that he wasn't famous here. The first thing he intended to do was get his hair cut so it could be styled, and a nice shave. He sat in the salon chair and let the blonde work on him, she giggled whispering to her coworker about how cute Harry was, which only made him smirk. He was a taken man, and it felt good to think that. When he glanced in the mirror he saw a very different Harry, his hair was actually neat looking and his face clean. He thanked the woman and gave her a nice tip, and then he was gone.

He walked a few stores down and into a shop that held the finest jewelry or at least they claimed. The rings blinded him in the sparkle that the sun gave when he opened the door. "Hello sir! How can I help you today?" he was a short man, had a buggy nose and long hair that was tied into a pony tail. "The Griffin lives." Was all Harry said. The man nodded once then looked around before waving for Harry to follow. Dobby had found a magical store that actually would accept his business. It was located outside of Diagon ally, which helped his case a lot. The death eaters didn't know where it was because it was in a muggle building. The man had given Dobby a code word so he would know when Mr. Potter arrived. "Right this way Mr. Potter, I have some of the finest goblin made rings one could offer." Harry walked over to the case that was opened. He smiled at all the rings, but closed his eyes and let his heart guide his hand.

"I will take this one." His eyes still closed he picked up the ring and smiled. She would love it. "I want to make sure all the protections are on it, as well as a key word port key that will take her to a set location that we will set at a later time. Is that possible?" the man smiled and nodded. "it already has protection charms and runes, the port key rune is easy to add and will take me about an hour to place on both rings." Harry nodded and took out a pouch that held the gold pieces in them. "so I will be back at a random time after an hour. You know in case you have a bug in here you don't know about." The man nodded and too the pouch. "this is way too much lad!" the man glanced in the bag and shook his head. "I only want the best and I know this will help you. I will leave my house elf here if you don't mind. He can alert me if things go wrong. I will busy myself by walking the streets." The man smiled nodding and began to talk to Dobby about random things.

Harry walked down the streets of London; he had used a spell to add facial hair that would vanish in an hour. And temporarily change his hair color to blond, not Malfoy blond, but a decent shade. He had gotten himself an ice cream, and looked through a music store before he headed back.

Once the bell rang the man peaked around the corner and Harry took off his disguise. The man nodded him over. "Mr. Potter the rings are ready." Harry again looked at the ring he picked and felt his heart beat quicker and took the ring. "Thank you sir have a great day, come on Dobby let's go back before she kills me." He laughed but Dobby didn't like that idea at all. "Ms. Grangy better not touch Harry sir!" Harry only laughed.

They popped inside the door that Harry hid, and he smiled. He could hear Hermione asking people where Harry was at. "Dobby will you make sure this ends up in my pocket in about two hours?" he handed the elf the small ring boxes. "Just the one ring, mine you can place in my trunk ok?" Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry quietly opened the door to see Hermione turned away from him, so he silently snuck up behind her. "BOO!" Hermione jumped maybe eight feet in the air. At least that's what it felt like to her. "Harry you PRAT!" she assaulted his arms with harmless slaps. "where have you been?"

"I used the cloak to go meditate in the astrology tower." The other's quickly agreed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She knew it was a crock of shit, but also knew that he was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was!

! #$%^&*&^%$# $%^

It was Dinner time and only those who had been asked by Dobby stayed for a quiet dinner with Harry and Hermione. Even Professor McGonagall used the "I don't feel well." Excuse to join them. Hermione was giddy, and she couldn't understand why. Once Harry felt the small box fill his pocket he smiled and began to laugh softly. He had forgotten about the ring for a moment and was now very nervous. Sure he had known her his whole life, but was it really time? Yes, yes it was." He gave Neville the look and he only nodded nudging the people next to him, and Luna's foot in front of him. They all knew what Harry was going to do, so Seamus being a sneaky little fuck he was, had set up a wizard recording camera and hid it with the cloak except the lens which was barely visible. Once the nudge got to him, he made sure Hermione wasn't looking at tapped it on.

Harry suddenly stood up; Hermione looked at him funny from the side. She of course was sitting next to him. _ok, come on Potter you faced giant spiders, snakes, danger every year! You can do this!_ Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione, let me finish before you interrupt me." She raised a brow but nodded, feeling her heart begin to pound. "I've known you for years, you've never left my side. Never became a 'boy who lived' fan girl." This caused a few guys to chuckle. "I will need to thank the Weasly's for this. Cause if you never found those bottles I wouldn't feel this now. I wouldn't feel what I know is real love. So Hermione I need you to do one thing more for me and I will never ask you something so big again." She turned her head then put her hands to her lips when he fell to one knee pulling out a ring box. "Will you officially become Mrs. Potter?" he opened the box revealing the ring.

It was a silver band with seven different stones. The main large stone in the middle was a blood diamond. The small stones on the left side went as follows: a topaz, ruby, and emerald the other three were: an opal, tanzanite and an onyx. Each stone had a rune carved in it but without studying it close you couldn't see them. Hermione had tears in her eyes and she tackled him, giving him a kiss. "I think that's a yes." Neville spoke making everyone cat call and cheer. "Oh Harry! That's why you've been acting funny all day!" Harry smiled, and slipped on the ring, which began to glow then shrunk to fit her finger. "If you let me Mione, I intend to marry you here and now!" she laughed shaking her head I his chest. "If we could now I would." She glanced and saw his smile, then looked to see a door open behind them. "Harry you didn't!" Everyone was suddenly in dress robes even Professor McGonagall though she held out her hand, to lead the bride to her curtain. "Harry? Really?" he only laughed as she was taken away by the girls who were in dresses already.

"Come on Harry you have to get ready too." Neville put his arm around his shoulders. He asked Neville to be his best man, which he took with great honor.

%^$#^ #$&^&

So there Harry stood Professor McGonagall stood with him, ready to marry them. Even though she wasn't registered to marry anyone, it was an unannounced marriage anyway; they could marry again when the war was over. Harry began to tap his fingertips together getting more and more nervous. "Potter relax, don't tell me the bravest boy in Hogwarts is getting cold feet." He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not, I just… can't wait."

Hermione looked at herself and smiled, the dress hugged her curves and she felt well beautiful and sexy. It reminded her of her Yule ball gown except white and had a train. Luna, who she chose as her maid of honor, was leading her to the door. "Ready?" Hermione let out a breath. "Yes, I only wish my parents were able to be here. But we can always marry again right?" Luna smiled and let Ginny cast the spell to start a gentile music to play.

Harry looked to the door, and saw his beautiful bride and he stopped breathing. The torch flames brought out hidden beauty that Neville had to smack his back to get him to breathe. Luna walked with Hermione, replacing her father for this wedding. When she placed Hermione's hand into his he smiled so brightly, and she was blushing softly. Even through the vale he could see the dusting of red.

Professor McGonagall began but Harry hardly heard a word, all of his attention was on his bride. Hermione smiled and giggled then nudged him softly. "Potter your vows?" he laughed as did the rest of the group. "Mione, I may not know what the love of a family is like, but having you made me realize it's something I can learn with you. And when this war is over I intend to make our family one that all others will be jealous of, because with you it will be the perfect family, the family I always wanted." Hermione had tears running down her cheeks as he spoke and had to calm herself to say her own vows. "Harry, when you saved my life from that troll, I knew I had fallen for you then. What boy would save someone like me who he didn't even know. Then all the shit you had us go through I really fell for the real you, even if a few years I was confused and didn't understand it, I have you now and I intend to stay with you for the rest of our lives, I will teach you what it means to have someone love you for you. And being your wife is all I could have ever wanted. So today I will become Mrs. Potter with a smile on my face and look forward to what other adventures we have in store."

McGonagall smiled and the crowd gasped. She can smile? Then she said the words Harry was waiting for. "You may kiss your bride Mr. Potter." Harry lifted the vale and took her cheeks, kissing her lovingly and the crowd cheered. "I am pleased to announce Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Harry had them turn and face the crowd and held up their intertwined fingers.

*&^%$# #$%^&*^%$# #$%^

So what do you guys think? The whole next chapter is their well, you know, HAHA. I had a hard time with vows, and may later fix them. I still don't like them like I should. Remember to let me know who the champions should be! And all that jazz!

Peace!

Jackie


	5. the one i couldn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series.**

**Ok! So my fiancé was so excited to write this it only took him an hour or so. But Haha I guess that's a good thing right? I wasn't planning on posting this today, but in a few days, oh well. Another boring day ahead of me I just may post more.**

**Carry on,**

**Jackie**

Harry looked at all of his friends and family that stood there. His hand still held Hermione's and she was pulling him softly. "I guess we know who the man is here!" Neville shouted and they all laughed. Hermione laughed as they exited the ceremony hall. "What about cake and food?" Harry was suddenly nervous, a door came out of nowhere and Hermione only smirked. "Plenty of time for that later, it's time we finish this, I feel weak and I know you do too! We've put it off for almost over a week Harry. And two was an estimate not for sure." Harry knew she was right, but how could he…you know... Well bugger!

Hermione paused once they were by the door and looked at him a small school girl blush on her cheeks. Harry knew what she wanted and saved her the ramble she was sure to go on for it. Harry with a quick swoop picked up his bride and kicked the door open, closing it behind him. He set her down on the rim of the bed then froze. What now? Hermione giggled and he could see she was quite amused at his flustering. She reached up with a hand so elegant Harry swallowed. She undid his bow tie and slowly undid each button of his dress top. She never broke eye contact with Harry as she did this, trying to be sexy for him. The feel of his toned skin under the cloth made her heart race, the slight hair she could feel made her smile. She ran her hands up to his shoulders, pushing the cloth off his chest. "Mione…" he let a slight moan escape his lips, and then blushed at the thought.

They undressed each other slowly, taking in the sights before then that they never thought they would see of each other. So caught up in the moment they didn't silence their room, for some weird reason Hermione shut her mind off and just went with it.

***** This is the scene, you have been warned. There will be bolded parts through it that are not sex related and are important to the story. Ok carry on! *****

"It's alright Harry. We're supposed to do this." Harry stood in front of Hermione completely nude with his hands over his groin keeping his penis from view. "I know." Harry said swallowing hard. "It's just…" Hermione sighed and walked over to where Harry stood nervously. She took his hands in hers and looked into his beautiful, worry filled green eyes. "We can do this." Hermione said stepping backwards keeping a hold of Harry's hands.

**Neville had walked out and back into the main area, seeing the new door that came out of nowhere. A small voice in his head said to pull a prank and open the door with a camera and take a picture, but he didn't he was too sweet to be that rude.**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, Harry sitting next to her. "So..." Harry started. Hermione took a breath to steady her. She turned to Harry and smiled gently at him. "Harry." Hermione whispered his name and he turned to look at her. Their lips touched and they both relaxed slightly. Hermione slowly led Harry further onto the bed and laid down wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hermione." Hermione looked at Harry and was surprised to see a bright red blush across his cheeks. "They…don't really teach you… you know… how to do, well, this at quidditch practice." Harry said stumbling over his words. "You guys didn't even talk about it?" Harry blushed an even deeper red. "Well yeah. But, not how to DO it." Hermione giggled. "Really? And I thought the boys shared more on that subject. Guess us girls are more into sharing than you guys."

**Luna followed shortly after, some of the others were laughing about how the food would be cold by the time they finished, she had t agree but was happy they were at least getting the bond finalized. They were close to just well, becoming squibs. She decided to join in on the conversations unaware of what was going to happen.**

Harry and Hermione laughed for a second. "But I'm serious Hermione… I have no idea what to do." Hermione only smiled at Harry then kissed his collar bone. "Do what comes naturally." She whispered then nibbled his earlobe.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Harry gasped out as his skin prickled.

**Neville clutched his arm at the sudden pain that hit there. He took shallow breaths through his teeth until it faded. "What the bloody hell happened?" **

His hands were suddenly moving over her hips. _Hermione's skin is so soft. _Harry thought to himself as he hovered over her. His fingertips found the underside of her breasts and he faltered. "Harry… don't stop, that felt good." Harry's heart began to pound as he let his hands venture to her breasts. They were soft, and warm.

**Luna placed a hand on her breast, just above where her heart would be. She fell to her knees as she screamed out almost silently and tears fell. "The bloody fuck is happening to me?" **

Hermione kept kissing Harry's shoulder and neck and let her own hands venture across his toned shoulder blades and muscles. She memorized his every contour on his back, every muscle, and the different textures of his skin. He was hers now, only hers.

Harry's fingers curled around one of Hermione's nipples making her squeak and arch into him. Harry lowered his lips to Hermione's collar bone and kissed across her shoulder and down to her now hardened nipple. Hermione gasped and dug her fingers into Harry's shoulder blades.

**Luna started to twitch on the floor, her hands clutching her chest. "Did Luna just swear?" Ginny asked horrified watching her friend in such pain. They all glanced to Neville who fell to his knees next and did the same thing, but groaned in pain. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Professor McGonagall spoke up and ran to her cub and new cub's side. "We don't know they just fell in pain!" **

Harry twirled his tongue around Hermione's nipple, liking the way it made her arch and gasp. Harry had finally relaxed and was enjoying teasing each of Hermione's nipples. Harry kissed his way up to Hermione's cheek, then kissed her soft lips; running his tongue over her bottom lip beckoning her to let his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione opened her lips slightly letting Harry's tongue dance across hers. Harry dropped a hand to Hermione's waist being careful not to break the kiss. His fingers found her clit and she arched into him and gasped, if harry hadn't been kissing her someone might have heard. Harry's fingers dropped further to find Hermione wet and slick. _Now is a good of time as any._ He thought to himself. Harry guided his hardened penis to Hermione's slick, hot entrance.

**Both of the teens started to groan out pain, blood was evident on Luna's shirt and Neville didn't let anyone near him as he tried to regain footing before he would fall to his knees again. Professor McGonagall had never seen anything of the sort, and only when she heard the very faint moans coming from the room where Harry and Hermione ran off too, gave her some sort of clue. "Just let them breathe! It will be over soon! You two go get ice water for them both." She pointed to two random students. "Ms. Weasly get a damp cloth for her head, she'll get it worse to start. But poor Mr. Longbottom will be the one who will need to be tied down." They ran off no questions asked though they were filled with them. **

"I don't know if this is going to hurt or not." Harry said and slowly pushed himself into Hermione. _Tight. Very tight. _Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out. The nails in Harry's back told him, yes, it did hurt. Harry stopped moving for a second to let Hermione breath. Harry watched as a single tear rolled from Hermione's closed eyes. "Hermione…" Hermione put a finger over his lips making him quiet, and then she nodded her head.

Harry pushed the rest of the way into Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt…good. Harry began to move again, slowly. Hermione's pain gave way and her hands buried themselves in Harry's hair. Hermione gasped and moaned into Harry's ear making him move his hips just a little faster, a little deeper. Harry pushed deep and Hermione moaned loudly. "Harry." She sang his name as his penis easily slid in and out of her.

**Luna sat up clutching her eyes closed in pain, her heart beat was going crazy and all of her inner core felt like it was snapping in half. "Whatever you do, do not listen to what they say!" McGonagall's voice echoed to all the students. That's when Luna began to beg Ginny to just kill her. "please, it hurts Ginny!" Ginny began to panic and looked at McGonagall who shook her head. "no Luna you can do this!" **

"I love you Mione." Harry said putting his forehead on her shoulder as he bucked his hips. Hermione's breath caught as she pressed her hands into Harry's back and she arched into him. Harry could feel hot liquids gushing around his penis. Feeling even more confident now that he had made Hermione cum, he shifted his weight to his knees and lifted her legs to his shoulders. "Harry..?" Hermione said his name inquisitively but couldn't say anything more before Harry slid deeper into her.

**Neville began to crawl on his stomach to the sword. "Mr. Finnegan! Tie him down don't let him do something stupid!"** **Seamus was right on him, using a binding hex that stopped Neville from moving. "Just let me end it!" he shouted to no one, he just wanted the pain to stop. His heart felt like it had stopped but was beating so fast he couldn't read his own pulse. **

Hermione's eyes went wide and she cried out in pleasure. Her muscles tightened around Harry and he faltered and couldn't help but moan. He pushed and pulled his hips, using Hermione's legs as support, her ankles resting on his shoulders. Hermione moaned with Harry's every movement.

Harry grunted as he pushed into Hermione, he was getting close to his climax. "Mione, I'm…" Harry gasped as Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry's middle. "I know. Cum with Me." She said pulling harry down to kiss him passionately. Harry felt Hermione's muscles tighten and her body shake with the force of her climax. He couldn't hold it anymore, and his semen mixed with Hermione's cum as it coated her insides.

**Both of them screamed in union then passed out. "What happened?" Seamus asked looking to anyone with an answer. "We will just wait for the Potter's to come out and explain, for now help me get these two on beds." **

Harry stopped moving but kept his penis rooted deeply inside Hermione. They both gasped for air, arms and legs wrapped around each other. Hermione patted Harry's back lightly and Harry took that at his cue to roll off of her. Hermione gasped as Harry's penis slid from her. She sighed in contentment and curled into the still heavily breathing Harry. "I love you, Harry James Potter." Hermione said in one breath. Harry -feeling very satisfied- hummed, "and I love you. Hermione Jean Potter." Harry said holding Hermione against his chest.

Hermione drifted into a light slumber. Harry kissed her forehead and laid his head back. The soft snoring of Hermione's slumber eventually lulled Harry into a light sleep as well.

***end scene****

Harry was woken by a tapping on his door. Hermione was still asleep naked in his arms which made him smile. "Mr. Potter we need to talk about something." He heard his professor's voice and gently kissed Hermione's temple before slipping out of the bed to dress. When he exited the door he saw all the faces of his classmates and paled. "Two things Potter, next time use a silencing charm, and second wake your wife; you both have to bless these poor souls so they can wake up now." Harry looked at her confused. "Your heart champions were chosen as you finalized Potter." His eyes went wide and saw Neville and Luna lying on beds. "Hold on, give me a moment Professor."

He walked back into the room and smiled at his wife. HIS wife, He loved to hear that, think that. "Mione wake up, there's something we need to do rather quickly." She mumbled in her sleep so Harry said it again gently pushing her shoulder. "Round two already? Can't I sleep?" she kept her eyes closed until she was really shaken awake. "We need to help Luna and Neville." She sat up and looked at Harry, not understanding but getting up to dress herself in Harry's quidditch shirt and some pants she pulled out of her trunk that she guess Dobby had moved in while they slept.

They exited and walked directly over to where the two lay. "What happened?" Hermione asked seeing the blood on her friend's shirts. "You tell me Mrs. Potter, this happened while you both had well…" Hermione blushed deep red; she forgot the silence the room. "They need you to bless them, Harry to Neville and Hermione to Luna. They were chosen and need your blessing in order to wake and have the pain be gone." Hermione touched Luna's hand. "Luna, wake and step forward to your destiny. Become the champion you were meant to always be." She whispered it then kissed Luna's hand. A red glow came over her body. The brightest came from her left breast; it changed so many colors everyone gasped. Luna slowly opened her eyes. "Why hello Mrs. Potter! Why are we all standing around my bed?" Hermione only laughed and hugged the girl. Luna still confused felt a tingle on her breast. With no modesty or caring that boys were there, she pulled down her bloodied shit to reveal a tattoo in red ink that said "loyalty".

"I was chosen?" Hermione only nodded a smile on her face that her friend was alright. "And you swore!" Ginny shouted over the crowd. "Did I really? Well I guess there is a first for everything. Oh Hermione did anyone tell you that you are glowing? A soft glow like the sun is behind you." Luna smiled then sat up.

Harry was by Neville's side thinking about what to say to wake his friend. "Neville all the years you've been there. Why was I so blind to how great of a friend you were. And now you will be by my side for hundreds of years. Wake now Neville and let me be the friend I should have been to you. Be the champion that was written in the stars." A blue glow came from Neville's body, around his left bicep it gleamed so bright Harry had to cover his eyes. Again it changed colors so quickly no one would have been able to say the order it changed. Neville opened his left eye, then his right. "Harry? I had the craziest dream. You bedded Hermione so quick I felt it here in my chest and… Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You are my champion Neville, my truest of friends, and the one who should have been by my side all those years, but let me make it up to you now." Harry held out his hand, which Neville took and stood. His shirt felt tight, both Harry and Neville removed their shirts to see they had gained muscle that was not there before. Hermione licked her lips quietly, Luna only stared.

"Blimey Harry look at these!" he flexed himself and laughed. "Neville what is that on your arm?" He glanced at his left bicep and smiled. In blue ink, the tattoo said "Bravery." Harry felt a tingle on his own arm, and looked down to see himself with a simple black tattoo. "Love" Hermione now seeing this checked her own breast. "Intelligence" the girls also saw a difference; Luna was now slightly taller, the same height as Hermione now, and both gasped at the beauty that they now had.

"The bond has been completed. The cores unbound and the power limitless. True power of Merlin has been blessed to you." Was all McGonagall was able to say before her calm demeanor gave way, and she let a single tear escape her eye.

***7643234567

**So how was that? I know it seemed a little cheesy to me, I had to fix a few lines in the actual scene. He literally wrote. "They glanced into each other's eyes. They knew they were ready." It sounded so cheesy I made him rewrite that sentence and make it better. I mean I have never read a scene that had that line ever. I will not be the first. Haha! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! And don't worry it'll get good now; I have a few twists I get to add. So until I update next (probably today I have nothing better to do) carry on!**

**Jackie**


	6. the goblin

**Disclaimer" I do not own Harry potter no matter how much I want too**

**I'm sorry this took so long… it's not long by any means but I wanted to post SOMETHING… I would go into great detail about why I didn't post sooner but I don't really feel like it, besides I kind of already did. But yes I have my own book I'm writing and if I publish it you people will be the first to know! Haha Carry on!**

**54678976543456789876543**

The four stood by the window, the Potters hand in hand. "This is crazy, so you are telling me not only will I live for roughly eight hundred years, but I have power that even surpasses tom riddle?" Neville's face filled with excitement when Harry nodded. "this has to remain a secret, if Tom finds out he will come after everyone we know first, which he is already trying to doubt it will give him an excuse to try even more so." Hermione only nodded in agreement, she was worried about her parents, even though they had no idea who she was or that she is even their child. They were still a threat. Another thing seemed to be bothering the witch. But she couldn't place why, she would just have to figure that out later, for now holding Harry's hand was comforting her the best it could.

Neville looked at his tattoo and sighed. Was he brave? He thought so, but was he really? Harry caught the sigh and smiled at Neville. "it speaks the truth you know. You held down the fort here, making sure everyone was the safest you could make it. You stood up to these assholes who are torturing others and never once did you stop and just give in. bravery is your strong suit." Neville let a small smirk cross his lips then let it drop. What were they to do now? He glanced at Luna who was spaced out as always glancing at a particular tree in the distance. She had stayed quiet for the most part and didn't seem to care about the struggles they were now facing. "It is such a lovely day, it is a shame we would be missed in class." Harry began to laugh and snorted a few times. They had never heard Harry snort when he laughed before so they all glanced at him with confusion. "It's Saturday Luna." She blinked a few times and smiled. "I suppose it is." They all had a good laugh for a moment before Harry fell to the floor clutching his head.

"_I said check it again!" the man coward and bowed to his master. "My lord you wished to speak to me?" Harry recognized the voice of his potions teacher, the man still had hair that was slick with grease. "It is time for you to seek out the boy's friends. He loves them all too dearly. Attack them kill them and the boy will be weak. Then our plans can be placed into action." _

"_Of course my lord." _

Harry was gasping, how could he still get these visions? The pure energy that killed the horcruxes had to have made it so he couldn't read the dark lords mind anymore right? Hermione had tears in her eyes and she hung onto him. "We have to get them out of here Harry." Harry glanced at his love, and worry filled his being. "You saw that?" she only nodded. Great now Hermione could see the awful things he had too. "Harry, I don't mean to pry, but shouldn't you have property from your parents? You are the only heir and I know things are not great at Gringotts but you could at least give it a try." Harry smiled. "Griphook."

782116251327894

"Dobby!" Hermione called out sweetly, they had gathered together and waited for the elf to respond. "Yes Mrs. Grangy?" he held a smile that no one really understood how he could always be so damn happy. "we need you to take Harry and I to the location you took the goblin. We have a few questions we need to ask him." Dobby bowed his head once and reached out his small hands for theirs.

With a pop they vanished leaving Neville and Luna to care for the others who watched the couple leave. They popped onto a beach and a small house stood in the distance. "They be in there, with the other Weasy and the wife." Harry looked at Hermione, and then they walked down the wooded path Dobby close behind. Harry was the one to knock on the door, to Bill who answered it. "Harry! So nice to see you! Oh and Miss Hermione too!" Harry took her hand as they entered the cottage. "We need to speak to Griphook, is that possible?" Bill held an uneasy look to his face. "Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't respond, he isn't in the best of moods." Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded to let Harry go alone. "I think I'll put on some tea, you want any Bill?" said boy only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't look well.

Harry walked the small stairs up to the room where the goblin sat resting looking out to the grasses below. Harry knocked twice then opened the door. "Mr. Griphook sir?" the goblin looked at Harry a little puzzled. "Sir?" Harry nodded. The goblin grunted and looked the other way. "I know I'm not good with goblin mannerism and I don't know how to speak in the ways of respect but I was wondering if I may have a word with you?" the goblin turned to look at Harry again. "For one who does not know the ways of goblin you sure like to try and be respectable, like your father Mr. Potter." Harry took that as the cue to go and sit with the goblin.

"Mr. Griphook sir, I know my face isn't well received in the wizarding world right now, and I can't walk into the bank alone, so I was wondering, is it possible to have you get some information for me? I am of age and would like to know if my parents left me anything." The goblin smirked, his sharp teeth easily seen. "It is possible, I do owe you some gratitude, and your elf did save my life." Harry kept himself from giving a smirk; he was on good terms at the moment and did not want to fuck it up. "I can summon the paperwork at anytime, however I need your blood to make sure you are who you say you are, and it will show up on bank records. However given the way the world is no one may check it. It is a risk you will have to take." Harry pulled out his wand, and made a simple scrap of cloth into a blade he could use. "As long as you and my family are safe then I will risk my own life." The goblin was baffled. This wizard was trying to show the best respect he could and even take him into consideration when safety was concerned.

He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and motioned for Harry to place blood on it. Harry pricked his thumb and dabbed it on the paper. "Well you are indeed Mr. Potter, your soul mate is Mrs. Potter very strange indeed, and not many find their life mates in the human world. Treat her well Mr. Potter. As for your inheritance you have quite the list, I will summon the deed and we shall go over the finer details." Harry smiled, but it was forced. Of the goblins could see that he was soul mated, could the dark lord if he got his hands on the paperwork? The goblin closed his eyes, and held out his hands, palms up. Harry could see they were still injured but healed most of the way. A large scroll appeared in Grip Hook's hands and he opened his eyes. He used an untrimmed fingernail to slice the wax seal open, the scroll was a bit dusty but it was in perfect condition.

494137924

I**i know its short but it's all I wanted to reveal MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA that and my other story is keeping my mind fried, I'll try and write more later today when my mind fixes itself! **

**Carry on! **

**Jackie**


	7. harry gets a will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series **

**Hello sorry I was late updating my laptop decided to be a total ass and not connect to the wifi. Oh well, here is a new chapter I hope it is worthy.**

**Carry on**

**Jackie**

Harry looked at Griphook and smiled softly, he was a bit nervous as to what his parents had left him. "First off Mr. Potter, your parents will." Harry gulped and felt his nerves gather in his stomach, it really felt like he was going to be sick.

"to those it may concern,

If you are reading this, then know we are dead and have been betrayed. We ask that our Son Harry James Potter be placed with his godfather Sirius Black, however should Sirius Black be unfit, imprisoned, or dead Harry is to be placed with the Longbottoms. He is under no circumstances to be placed with the Dursleys. At the time of our demise, we give full permission for Harry to emancipated and take up the title of Lord Potter. We also cancel any marriage contract that has been placed by any person that was not us. Should he marry before the contract can be active his contract is void.

We give Harry the full access to all land, property and gold that is under the Potter name.

Lilly and James Potter"

Harry smiled weakly; he knew this was a set up from day one. If the will was read by someone and they went against it knowingly… Harry frowned and looked at Griphook. "Has anyone read this will?" Griphook only nodded. "Albus did." Harry clenched his teeth, the man he looked up to as a grandfather had let this slip. "Can I know who I was contracted too?" Griphook scanned the scroll and looked up. "Miss. Susan Bones." Harry took a deep breath; at least it wasn't someone he didn't know. "What will happen to her?" "Nothing, the contract is now void, her parents if they set up a second contract will have her marry the second, if not she can marry whomever she wants."

"May I see the list of stuff my parents left me?" Griphook hesitated then handed him the scroll.

Property:

Isle of Man manor,

Venice Italy small manor,

Los Angeles California home

Godrick's hollow home

Harry's eyes glanced over the scroll that listed all the books, scrolls, magic items including swords and goblin jewelry. But Harry stopped at the jewelry. "Griphook, I know the Potter family rings are listed in here, but also know they are goblin made. My question is, may I keep the family rings and give the rest of the goblin made jewelry back? I know that goblin made items are gifted and should not be sold. I know I can keep them as they were gifted to a Potter long ago. When this war is over… may I go to the vault choose what I would like to keep to give to my wife and children then the rest be gifted back to the nation?" Griphook sat very quietly for a moment. "Lord Potter, it is an honor that you know of the custom of the goblin gifts, when this war is over I will personally take you to the vaults."

"Also may I keep a list of the properties and get them charmed? I wish to take my friends away from Hogwarts so that way when I fight him, he will be surprised to see it is only Hermione and myself fighting."

"Who do you want as your secret keeper Lord Potter?" Harry thought about it for a few moments and smiled. "Three people if you don't mind. Minevera McGonagall, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The last two are our heart champions so it is obviously a great choice, and McGonagall is like family." Griphook smiled with his sharp teeth showing. "Very well Lord Potter it will be done, you will have to give them it yourself." Griphook took three pieces of paper from his pocket, how? Harry had no idea. "place the address you are choosing and write it on this paper, the charms will be placed within 24 hours once I contact the bank. Harry felt his stomach drop. "No worries Mr. Potter, we refuse to help those who only wish to help themselves. Tom Riddle's vault was sealed when he died. And any followers cannot go into another's vault anyhow." Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "may I call Hermione in Griphook? I believe as my wife she will want to know these things." Griphook nodded only once. "She will also have to show proof through blood."

$ #$%^&^%$#$%^

Harry stood at the stairs and called down. "Hermione, can you come up here please?" he heard her light steps and smiled when he saw his wife, she blushed softly at her husband's longing gaze. "Yes Harry?" all he did was waving her into the room, she entered not really knowing what to expect. "Harry wants you to know about what are rightfully both of yours. But I need blood to prove your identity." Hermione took a pin out of her hair and pricked her finger with it. Placing it on the paper Griphook held out. She smiled when Griphook confirmed her as Mrs. Potter. Not seeing the unease in Harry's face. Then to her surprise Griphook said something that almost made her faint. "Did you know you grandmother on your mother's side was a witch? And that it skips a generation in the boys? Your mother was unfortunate to be what you call a squib." Hermione reached out for Harry, it made a lot more sense now. Why her parents were so accepting about her being a witch, it ran in the family. "So, what does that make me? I was told I was muggle born so I was new in the line." Griphook looked to Harry to see he had no idea either. "It means Mrs. Potter; you come from a line of pure and half bloods. Some of the people it never skipped, so they would be pure bloods until it skipped one and they married a wizard or witch. Meaning Mrs. Potter, you may be muggle born but you are at least a half blood in status." Oh Hermione couldn't wait to rub that in mathoy's face.

They sat there with Griphook for another hour going over paperwork and how to set up a port key for McGonagall so she could go to the manor they chose and back to Hogwarts for school. With a necklace, three slips of paper and keys to their new homes, they left Griphook to rest. They joined Bill and Fleur for tea before having Dobby take them back to Hogwarts.

Neville and Luna looked ecstatic when they handed them the papers. "You don't know how much this means to me Harry… To be trusted with a secret like this." Neville coughed trying to avoid more emotion then he cared to show. Luna only hugged Hermione and that was all. She didn't need to use words to show her feelings on the matter. Later that night when the Professor returned they walked up and handed her the last paper and the necklace. "Professor, we are going to take each person in this room away from Hogwarts. It is not safe for them here. We are making you a secret keeper, and we made that necklace so you can come to and from Hogwarts." She gave them a brief hug then quickly resolved herself. "What about their schooling Mr. Potter?" Harry smirked. "You didn't think I would think this through huh?" Hermione cut him off to explain to the Professor. "We have Remus, Tonks, a few others from the order to help teach us until we fight." McGonagall seemed to be not pleased but sighed before giving her permission. "We have Winky and Dobby to take us." Harry at the mention of their names, they both popped into the room. "You be calling us sir?" Hermione smiled before approaching the elves. "we need you both to take two witches and wizards at a time to this location." Hermione whispered the location to Dobby and Winky. "We can do that Mrs. Potter." Winky smiled and began to gather the others to explain that they were going someplace that Mrs. Potter said to take them too. Most didn't argue and started to gather their things. A few were worried about class, about friends in other houses. The Professor sighed again, looking at her young cubs, still so young…


	8. isle of man Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series**

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late with this. I'm going to try and at least post a chapter a week, if I can post more I will, but this story my god it's taking up all my free time! Haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Carry on! **

**Jackie. **

While the others packed things, Harry had Dobby take him to the location on the Isle of Man. It was close, but so far off that old Tom wouldn't be able to find them. The charms would be up in a matter of hours and he had to be there to put his magic into it as well, make it stronger. The manor looked as large as three common rooms plus some. With the help of Dobby doing the magic so he couldn't be detected, they fixed up and dusted the manor. The master room was left alone, the second largest rooms were made to connect to the master room, so Luna and Neville would be close.

Each of the other rooms, were extended and made so two or three beds fit in each room. Girls had the east wing, boys the west. Extra bathrooms were made in each wing, especially the east wing. A large spring like bath was placed on each wing, and one by the main rooms. Professor McGonagall had a room in the center of both wings, her own bathroom and spring tub. On the lower floor, Harry made rooms for each of the teachers that would come and stay, fixed the dining area to fit everyone. Dobby was getting tired but he had a smile on his face. "Dobby go rest for a while, the goblins are here to place the charms up." Dobby was about to argue but Harry held up his hand. "Please Dobby." With a few tears, Dobby popped into Winky and his room. Harry made sure they had a comfy place of their own, two small beds and a few extra uniforms. He sat on his own bed and quickly fell asleep.

Harry did as he was told when the goblin explained how to tie his magic into the charm; again so later he can have Hermione do the same. It took all but an hour then they left, and Harry called Dobby to take him back to Hogwarts before sunrise. The pop was loud enough to wake a few students, waving apologetically, he walked into the room where Hermione slept peacefully with a book on her face. "Mione, it's time." She stirred a bit before groaning an ok. "Winky." Harry whispered, she popped into their room and smiled. "I need you to go to the others. If they are asleep pop them to a bed in the manor. The boys are in the west wing the girls the east ok?" she bobbed her head then walked over to the first wizard and quietly popped away, then was back within a minute, taking the next. Dobby saw what she was doing and began to take their trunks to their rooms. The ones who were awake took hold of their trunk and took the hand of the elf before being popped away.

After a half hour the only ones left were the four and the Professor. "We will take your things, and then come here to use the port key to the island." She nodded to Harry before leaving the room to begin her preparations for class. With hands held, and trunks in the other, Dobby and Winky popped them to the manor, where almost every student was fast asleep. Only a few were awake and sitting on the grass of the chilly early morning. Hermione gasped at the manor, sure she had seen big houses, but this was theirs. Her insides felt like jelly and Harry had to help her to their room. Neville and Luna were walked to their rooms, nodding a good sleep to each other. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, saying the ones who were awake would need company, and she had already slept most of the night. Harry pouted and she laughed softly. "Later." Was all she said a hint of lust in her eyes. "Damn woman! Such a tease!" he shouted in a whisper to not wake others. She only winked, and then left him to sleep, which he did; oh he did dreaming about a certain wife who would have to be punished for teasing him.

*&*&*^^%%$

Hermione chatted with the few students still awake, they all walked around the grounds and found a pool in the back, and it was large enough that they could have a pool party. The island wasn't large but large enough that the muggles had no idea about the manor that stood on the cliff. This was one hell of a charm, surely a few adventurous kids would come here cliff diving. But yet again Hogwarts to the normal eye was an abandoned castle with danger signs all around it. I wonder if this looked like that? She quickly made friends with the few awake, and they still chatted the early morning away, until the sun was halfway to the middle of the sky. "We better wake everyone." Hermione spoke and the others agreed.

(a/n I just wanted to let you know they are about a month or so before Voldemort attacked Hogwarts so it will really throw him off)

Luna was awake and walking around the large home. The trees were spaced out evenly and the bushes a bit un-kept but could be easily fixed. Her left hand touched her tattoo and she smiled. Sure Ginny had been her first friend, but now she had a true friend, yes Ginny was a very good friend…but Hermione seemed like the girl who no matter what happened she would be there for Luna. Again she smiled; this was going to be a very interesting day indeed.

Hermione helped wake up the others even though most didn't want a single thing to do with the morning, they didn't have class why was she waking them all up? She found herself in a cheerful mood, was it because she was married to the man she loved? Was it because they had a large home that one day will have the pitter patter of little feet once the war was over? She didn't really care at the moment; she had a full smile and the mood to match. A lot of the girls she had woken up were in the bathrooms washing up and groaning about the day ahead.

Harry had woken to feel the empty place beside him, remembering that Hermione did not come back to bed with him. He sat up and rubbed his face, before placing on his fake glasses. It was time for breakfast and possibly a kiss from his sweet wife.

! #^% 26633! #Z$567

**So I know it's a bit shorter but I want to get to other stuff in the story so this chapter had to be a little shorter to do that. Next time Moony, Tonks, and a few other Order members as teachers, and well shit Hermione now what? Carry on!**

**Jackie**


	9. confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I would have made harry and Hermione a couple instead if I did. Oh well. I can only write this fan fiction to get it out of my head and dream about owning the series**

**Hey guys, I have rediscovered my love for SPAMalot by Monty Python. Found the cd in my old folder a few days ago and can't stop listening to it…I need help… hahaha can I just say Lance a lot (it wouldn't stayed un-spaced oh well) is my favorite just cause that prince says he's gay and he is totally ok with it. Like hey lance you're gay, ok… just awesome. Uuuh anyway I tried to make this chapter longer... I hope you like the surprise! Mwahaha! Carry on!**

**Jackie**

-0-

Harry was just about to walk out of his bedroom when a silvery mist formed in the shape of a skinny wolf that was disfigured. "Hey Harry, can we floo in now?" the wolf bowed slightly at Harry, it reminded Harry of that cartoon he saw on TV once but he couldn't remember the name. "Let me go open the floo, then of course." The silver wisp left and Harry scratched his head before he walked down the hall heading for the main floo. Wand in hand he opened the floo and held it pointed to the fireplace. Moony was the first through. "What is the code for the map?" Harry scowled at Moony. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Moony smiled and took Harry into a quick brief hug. Tonks was next in the floo; Harry again pointed the wand, as did Moony. "What did we almost run into while on the brooms?" Tonks laughed slightly changing her hair color to pink. "A cruise ferry. I went right and you went left." Harry looked at Moony. "Who is our son named after?" Tonks smiled again and looked at Moony. "My father Ted Tonks." The three turned and looked to the fireplace, Molly was next and passed her question flawlessly. Bill, Fred, George and last was Neville's grandmother.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here and helping us. We really could use it. Moony I need the best you got for me and Hermione, when this is all over we need the best…tricks… in the book." Moony smiled letting his mind go crazy over the details of what he could teach Prong's boy. Harry lead them to a large banquet like hall where during meals they would all sit and eat. For now each of the new professors took time to separate out and transfigure black curtains to separate the classes. Fred and George were going to be the tutors for those who needed the boost, and help in DADA. Harry smiled proud of his work, but now it was time to find his wife.

-0-

Hermione was walking around the east wing with the girls, making sure all the girls were settled in ok. She also had been talking to Winky, seeing if she knew of any other elves that needed a place to go. So far Winky didn't know, but was going to find out by popping to Hogwarts to ask a few there. "Hello Mrs. Potter." Hermione jumped at the voice that startled her. "Luna, you need to not do that." She smiled at Luna who just looked at her all over. "You still have that glow, it hasn't faded." Hermione looked at her face a little twisted. "In fact it looks like it had brightened only slightly though." She looked at herself not seeing the glow Luna had told her she had. "It's because you don't want to believe it, that's why you cannot see it." Luna skipped away getting her things for the classes that will be starting soon. _What did she mean? What don't I want to believe?_ She was brought out of her thoughts by Harry's arms put around her. "I know that look. What's on your mind?" she only shook her head. "Well would my loving wife give me the best present?" she looked at him and kissed his lips quickly. When they parted he pouted which made her smile. "later." She said again in a sing song like voice that made Harry shudder in delight. "Harry, Luna said I'm glowing, can you see anything?" Harry looked at her and shook his head. "No, not from your normal radiant glow." She slapped his shoulder playfully then kissed his cheek. "It just seems like she knows something I don't."

"Someone knows something you don't?" again he got slapped playfully. "Oh Harry you still haven't don't your animagus form yet. Harry groaned but let Hermione lead him outside. "Come now Harry, everyone else is in class, just concentrate." So Harry closed his eyes, taking off his fake glasses and pictured his form. Hermione smiled when tiny black hairs began to sprout across his skin, and wondered what he would become. Before she knew it before her sat a large black panther, with the softest eyes looking at her. "Wow, Harry you look great!" quickly glancing around she picked up his clothes and nodded for him to turn back. He was able to change back faster than Hermione, and stood covering himself while she handed him his clothes.

-0-

Hermione was really bothered by what Luna had said; still unable to figure out what she was talking about. What was it she didn't want to believe? She was married to a wonderful man, she was now living in her large home, and all her friends were there. She grunted out of frustration, she needed to find Luna and ask her about it.

Said girl was sitting in Molly's class, yes she wasn't the best at the subject, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't be there till everyone was asleep. So she sat and tried to learn from Molly who kept glancing at the book she brought to make sure she was doing it right. Hermione walked in and tapped her shoulder quickly avoiding the look of Molly the best she could, no doubt Molly was upset about Ron and probably blamed them, but now was not the time to be selfish. She also knew that once the war was over Molly was in for a surprise.

Luna looked at Hermione and smiled, thankful to be out of the class she was falling asleep in. "Luna what did you mean?" Luna took Hermione's hand and led her to Hermione's room. Once inside she glanced back again and began to laugh. "You really do not know? How could you not? I thought you were set on everything, every time it happens you know. How do you not know now?" Hermione scrunched her face and looked at Luna. "Really Luna what are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be on it now?"

-0-

Harry was a happy bloke, not only were his friends' safe, but his wife. Did he care that Molly was here? No, all in due time would he confront her and let her have a piece of his mind. But for now all they could do was wait until you know who made his move, once he did, Harry would be ready to kill him on spot. And make sure he stayed dead. Neville was going about the halls of the manor, waiting for Remus to finish his class and teach them. Tonks was going to help, beings she had better training and such. They were going to be ready, even if the normal spells they could do now would be ten times more powerful than Riddle's, they wanted a trick up their sleeve.

-0-

"What? What should have come?" Hermione was really in a panic now, what on earth was she forgetting? Going over to her night stand she took out her little pocket calendar. She scanned it, knowing her she would have wrote anything important down. "Luna I'm still not sure…." She stopped, and glanced at the book again. "What day is it Luna?"

"The twentieth." Hermione felt her eye twitch. "No, no, no." Hermione ran into her privet bathroom Luna following a smile on her face. "The silencing charm wasn't the only charm you forgot to do." She spoke softly and touched her friend's back, giving comfort the best she could. "I… no! I couldn't have forgotten! I don't forget stuff like this! It's just late is all?" Luna let her face fall. "Hermione Potter you listen to me. Once you believe it you will see it! I can see the glow, and you know how happy Harry is going to be?"

"but he won't let me fight! Why train all this time to be told no last minute?"

"you really think you'd listen to him if he told you to stay?" Hermione groaned and touched her abdomen. "am...am I really?" Luna touched her chin with her hand and made it look as if she was thinking really hard. "we can always do the spell that checks it." Hermione could only nod, words were leaving her quickly. If she was… how would he react? She was so stupid for forgetting and now look at the situation she was in now. Luna took out her wand and muttered some words, Hermione wasn't listening. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Hermione, look." Hermione glanced down to see the blue mist from Luna's wand and her abdomen turn bright blue. "Boys are blue, girls green, twins of opposite sex it turns pink, if you aren't then it stays silver." That's when Hermione began to cry.

-0-

Harry could tell something was wrong instantly, his chest tightened and he could hear what sounded like crying in the back of his mind. He then began to run through his manor, looking in every room, listening for crying outside the girl's loo, checking the baths, and finally his own room where the soft cries could be heard through the door. "Mione are you ok? I'm coming in." he turned the knob slowly; the first person he saw was Luna, then Hermione on their bed crying softly into Luna's chest. "Mione…what's wrong?" Luna patted her friend's back, and then stood allowing Harry to take her place. Luna without a word left the couple alone to talk.

"Harry, I did something stupid." Harry began to rub his wife's back. "You? Do something stupid? Never." Hermione let one laugh out but then raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I forgot to do a spell that night." Harry smiled. "And they all got a good listening show didn't they?" Hermione paled. "Ok, I forgot two spells that night." That's where Harry looked at her telling her to go on with his eyes.

"Harry… I'm Pregnant."

**Oooooh lord look at what they done now! Jess suggested I do this because we literally forgot to write her doing the spell. I wasn't going to at first but hey it's all fine and dandy now! Oh and I for the love of all that is good writing and the love of Harry, will not have the boys name be Albus Severus. Just…no… I did like Sirius James. That is a name that is believable. But Albus Severus? Kill me now name. so no I will not name the boy that. But I would like suggestions for a name. but surprise indeed, if you guys caught that in that chapter then congrats! We didn't until a chapter and a half later. Oh well. I hope to post another chapter soon, possibly tomorrow! Carry on!**

**Jackie**


	10. Hermione you're mean!

**Disclaimer: still don't own HP, no matter how much I want to, I can't find a magic lamp to magically make it mine… **

**So I realize I may be writing the plot to fast, that I need to take a step back and make chapters longer and with not as much info as I do. So to the reviewer who said that, thank you I will try harder to make them better really. It's great to get that especially when it comes to my OS I'm writing. I don't want it to end up like my least liked book series. (no names mentioned because I'm nice like that). So I hope this chapter is a little better, if not then I apologize. Carry on!**

**Jackie **

Harry sat there and didn't say a word. "What?" after a moment of awkward silence he spoke the only word he could. "We're going to have a baby." Hermione spoke softer than she meant to, and couldn't look him in the eyes again. "I'm going to be a dad?" Hermione only nodded, still looking anywhere but his face. What surprised her was the fierce pull of her chin to meet his lips in a kiss that made her heart go weak. "I'm going to be a dad!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hermione, you just gave me the best present ever!" she let the tears of joy flow down her face. She wasn't sure how her being a virgin that night could make it possible, but yet she began to not question how Harry Potter makes shit happen. "I'm going to be a father, how… freaky is that?" He said in a nervous laughter. "Harry we have to keep this from the others, at least until after the war." Hermione pleaded to Harry. Molly didn't even know they were married; she just lost her son who they suggested had her help with the potions. To see them married and a child on the way that would push Molly too far and she really didn't want the brunt of the Weasly temper to be taken out on her.

Luna came back into the room when she heard Harry's happy laughter. "Now can you see the glow Hermione?" was all she said, and Hermione only nodded.

-0-

"s-something has happened." The Dark lord still pondered in his room at the Mathoy manor. _The boy has gotten stronger, how can that be so? All of my horcruxes are destroyed, and now there is a feeling of death hanging over me. What has the boy done?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Severus entering his room. "My lord, the students of Griffendore and some Ravenclaw have vanished. Even some of the Huffelpuff are missing as well." The dark lord let out an angry hiss. "He was in the castle, and you let him get away?" Severus bowed softly. "My lord had I known he was there I would have brought him to you. Let me use the school as a way to get him to reveal himself, if he knows his school is under attack, he will join to protect them, the boy has a weak spot for others." The dark lord laughed and hissed. The plan was brilliant. "Summon the werewolves. It is time we began our attack."

-0-

Harry stared at his wife, tears fell down her eyes. "What are we going to do Harry?" Harry only looked down. He would not let what happened to his parents happen again. "We need to get McGonagall here now, we need to plan and make sure that everyone is ready. He won't attack till the werewolves are ready. We have two days at most to prepare and fight back." Hermione sighed, he was right; they didn't have very long at all.

Harry had gathered all the students in the banquet hall. "I need Remus and Tonks to train Hermione, Neville, Luna and myself. Everyone else I need you to train the others as best as you can. You will be stationed throughout the battle and will port key here when you are tired or to trade off. We will not let them set us in a corner. Everyone is to take a coin. They will be port keyed by your voice and only your voice can activate them. They will be keyed to different locations throughout the castle. We will fight and we will win. He will have no idea what or how we come and go, and why when someone goes to kill us we vanish. We have less than twenty four hours to get as much as we can done." The others held determined looks, most were scared but they knew what had to be done. "Severus is target one, we have to get him to retreat, so we have full run of the school. Then leave the pain in my ass to me." Hermione wanted to comment but held her tongue. The four then walked out to the front yard where they had the most intense training of their lives.

Harry and Hermione touched their bed and moaned in pain. They had only two hours to rest then eat and back to training. Their magic pulsed in them, yelling at them to keep going, but the bodies were dead walking. "Harry I don't know how our bodies are going to react to all of this magic training. They don't even know how powerful we are. It worries me." She touched her belly quickly then ran a hand through Harry's hair; the shorter cut looked nice on him. "Mione, we just have to push ourselves that's all." Harry glanced at his wife and smiled. "Besides, little baby me or you needs it." Hermione smirked at him, he was trying to get out of her what the gender was, but she simply refused to tell him. It was driving him crazy, she knew that all too well, but she enjoyed her little game of him trying to figure it out. "Come on Mione give me a hint or something!" Hermione laughed her lungs sore after. "Another seeker that's for sure." Was all she said, and Harry moaned. "Mione, Seekers could be boys or girls!" Hermione laughed again.

When the two hours were up, Harry was nowhere close to knowing what the gender was, and Hermione had somehow convinced Luna to not tell him either! All she'd do is change the subject giving him the answer without plainly saying it. "Damn Ravenclaws and their stupid riddles." Neville clueless as ever just laughed along with Harry. "I haven't been able to figure it out either mate. So I just nod and pretend to listen when she goes off. It will back fire one day but until then it works nicely." Harry shook his head a smile on his lips as they walked out to join Tonks in the backyard. The girls were with Remus laughing and discussing possible names, mostly unisex to really through Harry off course. And they just thought it was a hoot. Of course, Hermione had to let the professors know so they wouldn't accidently hurt the baby, but they were on strict no telling Harry about the gender or names thing, which made Remus smile thinking Hermione was just as much a marauder as Harry.

In fact when he heard the names were all names that could go to either gender he began to laugh. He was laughing so hard he had to support himself on his knees and calm himself to train the girls. "I like the name choices. What are your top favorite though Hermione?" she smiled and looked to Luna. "Well I like Avery, Carmine, Dakota, Ellery, Harley, Jessie, Morgan, Orion, Riley, Skye and Tyler. I'm not entirely sure which one to really go for though, Harry no doubt will want to have something of Sirius or his father in the names, but I think if I though these out there he will really not know what to do." Hermione smiled wickedly, and laughed softly. Luna had helped her with random names, some she heard about from the united states that were popular like Tyler and Dakota. Her father had a pen pal who enjoyed the quibbler and had a daughter named Tyler. So she suggested the names to Hermione.

"Well I believe Harry has quite the headache coming, you girls sure know how to confuse a man. No doubt Harry will want some input after he figures out the gender." Remus gave the girls a final moment to collect themselves and began to fire curses at them.

-0-

Harry and Neville were dodging the best they could; Tonks was being brutal to them, never giving them a chance to gain the advantage. "Harry, she's relentless!" Harry panted and agreed as they hid behind a large tree hoping she wouldn't see them. "We have to tag team, somehow distract her. She will be expecting it. But at least she will see us try and have to go after both of us." Neville nodded sweat dripping down his brow. "I'll go left." Harry Ran right as Neville ran left, causing Tonks to pause a moment then fire hexes in both directions. That's when they began to fire back.

-0-

Hermione and Luna stared up at the cloudy sky panting heavily. Their body pulsed with the magic but they lacked endurance. Remus had a plan about that, but it would have to wait until they switched so Harry could be his test subject. He could see the boys walking around to the back yard sweaty and looking like they hadn't slept in years. "Alright girls, Tonks is ready to kill you, I mean train you." Remus winked and let the girls groan as they rubbed their sore muscles. "Boys get over here and get ready."

(*&^%$ $#! ^%

Ginny was mostly quiet as she sat through her mother's lecture. She didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. If her mother had helped her brother, which had to be true the git was terrible at potions. How could she face her mother? How in the name of Merlin could she look at her mom with the same love in her eyes as before? Molly talked and talked but Ginny was no longer paying attention. She wondered if anything would have happened if she went on the trip instead of Ron. If he would be alive, if Harry and Hermione would still be given the potions? She sighed out load accidently and Molly caught it. "Anything wrong dear? I hope I'm not boring you." She spoke slightly sarcastic, but waited for a real answer. "No, my mind is just on other things Mum sorry." Molly squinted at her daughter slightly, and then smiled. "Of course dear, but please try and pay attention. This is for your good. Now that we are fighting these spells could save your life." Ginny snorted under her breath, the girl who could cast the most powerful Reducto in her year or really anyone in the school needed these basic spells? She snorted again but focused a little more.

They had decided that the younger students under third year would be at the house still and provide aid and food to those who switched out, with the help of the house elves; they hoped to cut down casualties. So all of the first and second years were in a separate room learning basic healing spells they could cast and which potions they would need, thanks to some of the older students who were brewing like crazy.

#$%^&*(%^&

That night Harry was uneasy, tomorrow would be the morning that they took back the school. Was he walking into a trap? Yes, he very much realized this, but yet they had too. He hoped that they would be ready, that somehow… no one would die. Though he knew that wasn't possible, it didn't stop him from wishing it.

**So? What do you guys think? I have a poll on my page for the baby names! So vote on what name Hermione should pick. I will leave the poll up for a few chapters, but after that it's closed. Please vote I have no idea what name to use! I like them all ): thoughts? Anyway… Carry on! Next chapter the battle begins, a bridge blows up and something about Snape. Ha! **

**Jackie**


End file.
